The Lost Drabbles of Genderbend
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: [AU, DRABBLES] The abruptly short adventures of Prince William of Seyruun and Zelda Greywords. Based on some old LJ community challenge, years ago.
1. William, the Squirrel

**Notes:** Five years ago, or so, there was a temporary trend to genderbend Amelia and Zelgadiss, and I tried doing something with the idea. But I never got around to finish it. So I just have four drabbles to share, and nothing else.

The names I chose are William for Amelia, and Zelda for Zelgadiss. The drabbles are pretty much some scenes from canon, hence why I never did more than four.

* * *

**William, the Squirrel**

Listening to the kid ramble about Justice, and watching him climb anything and falling on his face, was becoming a routine. Lina and Gourry had been exposed to him for a little longer than she was, but Zelda was quick to adapt.

She could imagine the young prince as a squirrel, running around them and squeaking, jumping up and down; annoying, yet hard to get rid of.

But none of them did anything about it. Because, as much as they liked to claim he was annoying, William had become part of their group, a friend, a comrade.

Prince Phillionel had gone ahead to Seyruun, and asked Lina and Gourry to make sure William got to Seyruun safely (he would pay them, of course.) Zelda got dragged along, and the group spent nearly a week traveling calmly to the White Magic capital.

He was shorter than Lina, and scrawny, and looked like a little boy. The kid was a decent sorcerer, and was training to become a priest. Zelda, for obvious reasons, disliked priests.

It wasn't until they arrived at Seyruun and it was time to say goodbye that Zelda realized the way the young prince was looking at her. "You just gained a fan, Zel!" Lina had (kind of) whispered, nudging her.

It was both embarrassing and annoying. Maybe cute. No, it wasn't cute. Zelda walked away, not once turning to look at the waving prince. He'll grow out of that silly crush.


	2. Growing tall

**Growing tall**

The prospect of helping Zelda find her cure seemed more important to him than his job as a diplomat of Seyruun. Especially since the castle of Xoana was in ruins.

Luckily, he wasn't stuck in his ruined formal clothes for long. However, his traveling attire had shrunk considerably for some reason, and he felt silly after putting them on. "You've gotten taller," Zelda commented. "You're taller than Lina now."

Lina glared at Zelda. Gourry smiled at William, ignoring the girls. "I remember when I was your age," he started. "I was very short, and everyone in my family was so tall. But I grew up a lot in one year, and got taller than my brothers."

William seemed happy for the tale, but Lina and Zelda looked at Gourry with disbelieving expressions. There was no way someone can grow up _that much_ in just a year. Knowing him, he thought it was one year when it was really five.


	3. Mouth to mouth

**Mouth to mouth**

Using Zelda as an anchor didn't seem fair for her, but Warriors of Justice must do whatever it takes for... um, dragon meat. Well, being in the way of a hungry Lina wasn't a good idea. It had to count as a noble cause. Or so William hoped.

But seeing Zelda unconscious on the boat made him feel extremely guilty. He was about to offer to... um, aid her, but the old man seemed more experienced in this type of situation, so he let the man save Zelda.

She didn't seem to expect that... If a drowned person can expect anything...

Lina seemed to find it very funny, though.


	4. Weird couples

**Weird couples**

Being paired with Lina was weird. He respected and admired her, and considered her his big sister in all but blood. But something about Zelda being with Gourry made him feel very uneasy. They seemed to be awfully happy together. But so was he with Lina.

Lina had leaned against him, as loving couples do, and it was embarrassing him. Zelda and Gourry were some feet behind them, and he hoped Zelda wouldn't think he... he... Wouldn't think _what_? Now William was confused.

Lina was talking excitedly, but he wasn't paying attention until he heard her making plans. "And I'll have my own kingdom!"

William blinked in confusion. "Wouldn't you have to marry...? Oh!" And he shut up, blushing furiously. He noticed Zelda and Gourry stopped talking, and when he tried looking at them without them noticing, he was greeted by a very un-Gourry glare from the blond man.

Either Lina was doing it on purpose, or she had quickly unveiled her undying love for him. William gulped. He didn't know if having Lina as his wife was healthy.

With surprising strength, she pulled him down, enough to kiss him on the cheek. She never looked so cheerful and non-embarrassed. That relaxed him. If Lina wasn't embarrassed, she didn't mean anything with that kiss or those words. Maybe she wanted to make Gourry jealous? Of course!

William grinned at her, and no longer tense, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "As a princess of Seyruun you get access to special funds." Okay, better not tempt her! "My mother used the funds to create homes for the poor," he clarified.

They talked about their children, and other nonsense. It was very fun! But the more they talked, the less they heard Gourry and Zelda behind them. That was until William felt pain on the back of his neck. "Gourry, no!"

The last thing William saw was Gourry's fist coming at him.

When he woke up, Zelda was looking down at him amused. "Hello there, Mister Inverse." Her voice was sarcastic, but not mean. He hoped Lina had explained their... _her_ 'joke'.

"Ugh, remind me never to get on Mister Gourry's bad side," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

* * *

**And that's all I have!** I think I stopped writing these when I realized I liked William/Lina more than William/Zelda. Go figure! :P


End file.
